Agricultural implements, such as tillage implements and planters, or vehicles, such as tractor trailers and automobiles, are difficult to move without utilizing a towing vehicle, such as a tractor. To link the implement to the towing vehicle for transport, a hitch assembly is often used.
One problem that may be encountered is transporting agricultural implements or vehicles when a tractor is unavailable. In such cases, utility vehicles (other than tractors) typically are not suited for interfacing with and transporting agricultural implements or other vehicles.
What is needed in the art is a way to transport implements, such as agricultural implements, or vehicles when a tractor is unavailable to interface with and transport the implement or vehicle.